


I Give You The Moon, If You Ask For It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve surprises Danny with one simple gift, Does he love it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one !!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	I Give You The Moon, If You Ask For It:

*Summary: Steve surprises Danny with one simple gift, Does he love it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one !!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams woke up to some a great smelling breakfast, As his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, came into their bedroom, with a tray set for two. He smiled at his hunky brunette, as he rejoined him in bed. “What’s all of this, Babe ?”, The Blond asked, as Steve served them their food. Then, He relaxed, & enjoyed the moment, & being with his lover.

“I want to spoil my guy for awhile, Got a problem with that ?”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said with a smirk. “Not a problem at all”, The Blond said, as they shared some kisses between them. He dug into the heavenly food& they talked, while they ate. Then, Steve said this to him, as a response. He had such love for the shorter man, that he couldn’t contain it sometimes.

“The day is yours, Danno, We are gonna do anything that you want to do”, The Former Seal informed him. Danny smiled, cause Steve loves to make him so happy, & would do it everyday. “I love you, Babe, Thank you for this morning”, The Dark-Haired Man said with a smile, “I would give you the moon, If you ask for it, Danno”. They went on with their day, & just being together.

The End.


End file.
